


Grief is the Word

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: [Rita Skeeter/Gilderoy Allock]Il fugace incontro di due maestri della menzogna: inchiostro sparso a pioggia per cercare di cancellare le tracce di una relazione che non avrebbe mai dovuto far male.[Storia partecipante al contest "Tre Incantesimi – contest fiume", indetto da Juriaka sul forum di EFP]
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Rita Skeeter





	Grief is the Word

_**Grief is the Word**_  
  


  
  
La vita di Rita non aveva mai avuto molte regole: poche esitazioni morali, pochi paletti, nessun ripensamento. Uno e uno solo era il mantra che si ripeteva sin da quando era poco più che una bambina e aveva deciso di tenere un diario: la vita un senso non ce l’ha, lo acquisisce solamente dopo essere passata attraverso il filtro dell’inchiostro. Lo aveva imparato a sue spese, quando le sue giornate di ragazzina si erano rivelate troppo monotone per poter essere trascritte in maniera fedele, e lei aveva allora cominciato a prendersi delle piccole libertà: una frase ambigua, poi una mezza verità, una spolverata di dettagli verosimili, una prospettiva in grado di mettere in ombra ciò che non le importava e dare risalto alle minuzie che trasformava in grandi avvenimenti. Era stato un gioco, all’inizio, un gioco che le aveva permesso di tirare a lucido le proprie giornate e arredare episodi insulsi con dettagli così interessanti da rendere la sua vita un’altra cosa.  
Era stata una vera e propria rivelazione, per lei: aveva scoperto che la verità era soltanto nebbia. Impalpabile, soggetta a qualsiasi mutamento, impossibile da intrappolare. La verità era qualcosa di insulso, di inafferrabile; ma le parole, e la narrazione, e la prospettiva data da una narrazione solida, quelle erano tutta un’altra cosa. Erano l’unica cosa che avesse un qualsiasi valore, in effetti. L’unica cosa in grado di dare un senso alla realtà, di darle una direzione, di fissare dei punti solidi a cui aggrapparsi e da cui cominciare a costruire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
  
Non era stato difficile, per Rita, aggrapparsi a questa consapevolezza e utilizzarla come trampolino di lancio per una carriera brillante: sapeva che cosa fare con le parole, sapeva come utilizzarle per piegare la realtà al suo disegno e dare agli eventi l’unico senso e l’unica direzione che a lei potesse tornare utile – l’unica direzione che il pubblico potesse voler leggere – e non aveva mai provato neanche un briciolo di rimorso quando i suoi articoli andavano a restituire al mondo immagini consapevolmente distorte e ingannevoli. Scrivere per lei non aveva mai significato indagare qualcosa – _il mondo o se stessa_ – col solo scopo di andare ad afferrare una realtà già esistente, un senso, un significato. Scrivere era sempre stato un mezzo per costruire e distruggere, per farsi strada nella vita, per ottenere qualcosa che con l’inchiostro non aveva nulla a che fare. _Il successo_ era sempre stata la sola e unica regola che aveva regnato sopra le sue pergamene.  
  
Eppure, _qualcosa_ aveva smesso di funzionare.  
Perché, per poter piegare la realtà a suo piacimento, la realtà doveva essere compresa.  
E Rita, negli ultimi mesi, la presa sulla realtà l’aveva completamente perduta. L’aveva perduta, perché si era perduta, facendo qualcosa che non si era mai concessa di fare.  
Aveva lasciato che gli affari si mischiassero con la sua vita privata, e lo aveva fatto senza nemmeno rendersene conto. E quando si era guardata attorno – quando si era ritrovata a gettare nel camino un articolo che avrebbe distrutto l’astro nascente di quel ragazzino dal sorriso ammaliante, perché _non voleva fargli troppo male_ – solo allora aveva capito che la situazione aveva perso del tutto ogni tipo di controllo. Ed era stato allora che aveva ritrovato, solo per un attimo, un po’ della sua solita determinazione, e aveva troncato con un colpo netto e durissimo – _il medico pietoso fa la piaga purulenta,_ le ripeteva sempre quella buon’anima di sua nonna – quella specie di relazione che non avrebbe mai dovuto essere una relazione.  
 _“Dobbiamo smettere di vederci, Gilderoy. Ci siamo divertiti, ma non ho più tempo per un ragazzino[ **[1]**](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/grease%20is%20the%20word.docx#_ftn1)”._  
Se lui ci era rimasto male, non lo aveva dato a vedere. Il che significava che non ci era affatto rimasto male, perché Gilderoy sapeva indossare benissimo le sue maschere sotto i riflettori, ma nel privato era di un’ingenuità disarmante. Era davvero solo un ragazzino, del resto. Un ragazzino che si aggrappava a quel poco di fortuna che gli era capitata, e prometteva di tenerla stretta con le unghie e con i denti, disposto a tutto per moltiplicarla: compreso fingere di stare al gioco e assecondare le lusinghe della giornalista che gli prometteva maggiori vantaggi.  
E davanti alla noncuranza con cui Gilderoy aveva accolto la fine di quella relazione, era stata Rita a soffrire. Non lo aveva dato a vedere – _non lo avrebbe mai fatto_ – ma quella sensazione che le stringeva il cuore in una morsa fatta di rimpianti e risentimenti era inequivocabilmente _dolore_.  
  
E come ci fosse arrivata, Rita, a soffrire per la perdita di quello che doveva essere solo un piacevole passatempo – _unisci l’utile al dilettevole, cocca, è l’unico modo per conoscere la soddisfazione:_ anche questo ripeteva spesso la nonna – proprio non se lo sarebbe saputo spiegare. Ma ci avrebbe provato, ché costruire vite e tracciare un senso in qualsiasi soluzione era sempre stato il suo solo talento.  
E ci avrebbe provato nell’unico modo che conosceva: dando una forma al flusso di idee confuse e poco brillanti che le affollavano la testa, e ricostruendo i fatti come se una colonna in prima pagina aspettasse solamente lei. E lei, checché ne dicessero moralisti e maldicenti, era una professionista: l’arte di costruire un articolo di giornale perfettamente coerente e coeso le scorreva nel sangue, e nemmeno tutta la confusione del mondo le avrebbe impedito di dare una forma – almeno nella sua testa – ai momenti salienti che l’avevano portata a quel dolore acuto e costante.  
  
A voler trovare la risposta alla domanda _quando_ , Rita avrebbe dovuto far scivolare diverse immagini in poche righe.  
Quando si erano incontrati? Mesi prima, quando l’estate cominciava a cedere il passo all’autunno e il cielo di Londra aveva deciso di cancellare ogni traccia di calore dal mondo riversando sulle sue strade una pioggia torrenziale, compatta e costante.  
Quando avevano cominciato a piacersi? Forse subito, quando lei aveva proposto di iniziare l’intervista scattando una bella fotografia e lui si era toccato con uno sguardo sconvolto i capelli disfatti dalla pioggia. E quando Rita, anziché compiacersi e pensare a quanto interesse avrebbe suscitato un articolo che puntasse tutto sulla sciatteria dei giovani d’oggi, aveva estratto dalla borsetta il tubo della brillantina extra-forte con cui rendeva i propri capelli capaci di sopportare tutti i capricci del meteo inglese.  
Quando s’era accorta, Rita, che una seconda intervista l’avrebbe avuta a tutti i costi? Quando lui aveva sorriso, e in quel sorriso lei aveva visto ore e ore di esercizi davanti a uno specchio, e non le era importato niente. Perché dietro quel sorriso falso c’era la stessa sete di successo che muoveva ogni sforzo che lei aveva compiuto da quando era poco più di una ragazzina. E improvvisamente la complementarità dei loro ruoli le era sembrato un segno del destino. Un segno del destino, a lei, che la sua strada se l’era sempre scritta da sola.  
  
I luoghi di quella storia che non avrebbe mai dovuto essere, invece, erano stati pochi, pochissimi.  
Una stanza fredda e umida al Paiolo Magico la prima volta, quando entrambi credevano di essere lì per lavoro.  
La casa di Rita quasi sempre, perché non c’erano occhi indiscreti fra quelle mura.  
La casa di Gilderoy una volta sola: quel monolocale spoglio, che rivelava tutta la distanza tra la facciata scintillante del giovane pieno di talento ambizione e la solitudine che in realtà gli riempiva le giornate aveva coperto ogni cosa con un sottile strato di malinconia. Quella stanza spoglia era un colpo di spugna, una secchiata di gelido realismo in faccia ad entrambi: e se loro si erano trovati, e si erano tanto piaciuti, era proprio perché erano entrambi maestri della mistificazione. Era la realtà ad ucciderli.  
  
Dar definizioni sull’essenza dei protagonisti era materia assai più ardua.  
Rita aveva imparato a costruirsi e riconoscersi soltanto nelle vite di cui scriveva: a importare erano sempre le vite degli altri, le scelte degli altri. Rita poteva prendere quelle vite e manipolarle, plasmarle nelle sue mani come cera morbida e confezionarle in articoli capaci di andare esattamente nella direzione che lei aveva scelto. Ma di lei, in quegli articoli, restava soltanto un’eco spezzata, come una voce che si perda fra il mormorio della gente.  
Gilderoy aveva scelto di ascoltarla, quella voce. Non perché Rita gli interessasse davvero, no, quello lei non lo aveva mai creduto. L’aveva ascoltata perché ci aveva riconosciuto una nota affine, e perché aveva riconosciuto nella sua capacità di plasmare le vite altrui una possibilità. La possibilità di passare attraverso la penna di una delle giornaliste più influenti della scena inglese, certo, ma anche la possibilità di imparare da una maestra l’arte del fraintendimento.  
Gilderoy non era un giovane pieno di talento. Rita aveva impiegato poco per scoprirlo, ma non le importava. Gilderoy era un concentrato di potenzialità inespresse, potenzialità che però stavano tutte su quella fune sottile che era la costruzione di una maschera.  
  
Che cosa avessero fatto, invece, Rita ancora non se lo spiegava. L’amore no, quello mai, nemmeno quando Gilderoy si era esercitato nel ruolo di galante seduttore che un giorno, Rita lo sapeva, lo avrebbe portato ad essere il favorito di ogni casalinga moderatamente disperata.  
Un gesto di reciproco interesse, forse. Un modo per guadagnare ciascuno qualcosa – esperienza, successo, fama, brandelli di piacere.  
Avevano messo in fila un incontro dopo l’altro, una bugia dopo l’altra, e Gilderoy aveva riso, e poi sorriso, e riso di nuovo. Aveva sorriso anche quando Rita aveva deciso di fermare tutto prima che ogni cosa sfuggisse loro di mano, a sottolineare quanto per lui fosse stato un gioco.  
Doveva essere un gioco, e lui doveva essere un ragazzino, e Rita doveva mantenere la presa e uscirne con una scrollata di spalle, senza neanche voltarsi indietro.  
  
Perché, invece, ora lei si ritrovava sola a fare i conti con un dolore sordo in fondo al cuore?  
Perché la notte la sua stanza le sembrava anche più triste e vuota di quanto le era sembrata triste e vuota quella di lui, settimane prima?  
Perché s’era ritrovata a smettere di arrotolarsi i capelli sulla bacchetta intinta di brillantina, sperando che la pioggia e una finestra socchiusa le rimandasse, anche solo per un istante, il riflesso fugace di biondi capelli grondanti acqua?  
  
_Tempo._  
Le serviva solamente tempo: per guarire, leccarsi le ferite e ricostruirsi un ego. E sarebbero tornati i suoi boccoli perfetti, e il profumo della brillantina avrebbe coperto quello della pioggia, e il dolore sarebbe stato solo un ricordo passato. Un’esperienza cui attingere per costruire la vita di qualcun altro, prima o poi.  
 _Prima o poi._  


_Il presente è soltanto dolore._  


  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Son forse impazzita? Forse. Io giuro che Gilderoy a me sta pure simpatico (a modo suo), ma alla fine mi ritrovo sempre a scrivere di lui in coppia con personaggi decisamente improbabili e nei panni di trituratore di cuori.  
Stavolta, però, la colpa non è mia, ma di Juriaka, che fra le coppie crack del suo contest mi ha proposto anche questa Rita/Gilderoy, e ha da subito stuzzicato un angolino del mio cervello.  
Purtroppo, questa non è la storia che avrei voluto scrivere: mi rendo benissimo conto che la storia è farraginosa, che le varie parti sono molto slegate tra di loro, e che l’idea di fondo avrebbe potuto avere un potenziale molto più ampio. Se non si fosse trattato di un contest fiume, e se Juriaka non avesse già cominciato a valutare le altre mie storie consegnate, probabilmente mi sarei ritirata, perché questa storia avrebbe bisogno di un po’ di lavoro in più (lavoro che al momento non ho proprio il tempo e le energie di fare, però).  
Insomma, appena ho letto questa coppia, ho subito pensato che l’unica cosa che hanno in comune sono i riccioli biondi sempre perfetti. Ed essendo il prompt associato al pacchetto “la pioggia”, sono stata fulminata dall’idea di un Gilderoy ancora troppo giovane per aver imparato tutti i trucchi del mestiere, alle prese quindi con un temporale che gli scompiglia tutti i ricci, fino all’intervento salvifico della galeotta brillantina di Rita (sì, il titolo fa proprio il verso alla canzone di Frankie Valli “Grease is the Word”, perché la storia inizialmente voleva essere una commedia).  
Sul piano comico però non riuscivo proprio a superare le 500 parole, e così l’angst si è messo di mezzo: la parte finale della storia vorrebbe, malamente, riprendere i cinque punti della “regola delle 5 W” del giornalismo (perché sì, perché anche qui l’idea nella mia testa era molto più figa di così, ma insomma, si fa quel che si può).  
Insomma, perdonate questa mezza follia (soprattutto, perdonami tu, Juri: il tuo contest meritava decisamente di meglio!). Magari a tempo debito cercherò di riprendere queste idee, a cui sono comunque piuttosto affezionata.

* * *

[[1]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/grease%20is%20the%20word.docx#_ftnref1) Secondo Wikipedia, Rita dovrebbe essere nata nel 1951, mentre Allock 1964: non so se questa sia la verità, ma in ogni caso immagino questa storia ambientata quando Gilderoy è ancora piuttosto giovane, quando ha pubblicato un solo libro e sta ancora costruendo la sua fama, mentre Rita è già adulta e ha una carriera bene avviata.


End file.
